Wedding
| image = | classification = Social event | franchises = All franchises | films = | programs = | comics = | characters = | related = }} A wedding is when two people get married. Traditionally, this ceremony takes place between a man and a woman, but modern shifts in social practices have seen an increase in same-sex marriages, which has been met both with praise and criticism. Wedding ceremonies are typically rooted in religious practices, though there are also non-religious weddings as well. The observances of a religious wedding are different depending upon the religion of the people involved. A wedding is generally officiated by an ordained representative of the couple's faith, be it a priest, a rabbi or what have you. In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Anakin Skywalker and Padm Amidala eloped in a secret wedding ceremony held on Padm 's homeworld of Naboo. The marriage had to be kept a secret since Anakin was a Jedi and the forging of personal relationships, particularly romantic ones, was strictly prohibited. Weddings may sometimes end in disaster. This actually happens quite often, usually due to unhappy relatives or drunken guests. Every now again, though this is rare - an alligator might show up and begin eating the wedding guests. It sounds crazy, but it does happen. Back in 1980, the Slade family were having a big outdoor wedding reception when a giant mutated alligator crashed the party and began eating guests. Ironically, the Slade family were actually responsible for the creature obtaining its gregarious size. Appearances Films * Alien Nation * Incredibles, The - Wedding of Robert Parr and Helen Truax. * Spider-Man 2 - Aborted Mary Jane Watson & John Jameson. * Superman III Television * Arrow: Suicidal Tendencies * Charmed: The Wedding from Hell * Charmed: Engaged and Confused * Defiance: The Bride Wore Black * Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor * Dollhouse: Vows * Gotham: Pax Penguina * Legends of Tomorrow: Crisis on Earth-X - Barry Allen and Iris West. * Lucifer: Pilot * Smallville: Finale * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Data's Day * Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - May Parker stands at the altar with Doc Ock. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Aunt May nearly marries Doc Ock! Thankfully, they never consummated. * DC Super Stars 17 - Earth-Two versions of Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle. * Fantastic Four Annual 3 * Invaders 20 * New Teen Titans 14 * What If? 24 - Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy. Yeah... the bitch lived. * Wonder Woman 300 - Wonder Woman marries Superman in a dream. * Wonder Woman 329 - Earth-One Wonder Woman marries Steve Trevor. Novels * Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina Short stories * We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale Notes See also * Weddings in media Gallery Charmed 1x06 001.jpg Defiance 1x11 001.jpg Lucifer 1x01 002.jpg Wonder Woman 2x08 009.jpg Bruce and Selina wedding.jpg Doc Ock and Aunt May wedding.jpg May and Doc Ock wedding 001.jpg